Love Letters
by exceptopatronum
Summary: This is a love story which includes One Direction.  P.S.: I'm sorry for the bad English
1. The First Letter

"_Louis, my love. I have been thinking a lot of you lately, and Harry's too of course. In the other day you made me the question, the one that I didn't want to hear, I didn't even knew what to answer without hurting your heart. I'm sorry for such a weak answer, «I don't know», and for leaving so quickly but it was an unexpected question and since that day that make that question to myself. Oh Louis, you know that I love you and that I don't like being the reason for your break-up. And don't try to tell me that it wasn't my fault 'cause I can't help but feel that it was a little of my fault. But you know that my relationship with Harry is a complicated relationship. I got my feeling all messed up and that's the reason for the «I don't know», 'cause honestly I don't know. Don't ask me to choose between you and Harry, 'cause I can't hurt any of you. Maybe this isn't a well-understood letter, but I hope you understand. I love you Louis, never doubt of that._

_With Love, Tita._"

That was my first letter to Louis. At first sight you'll not understanding anything of the letter, so I'm going back a week early.

I was at the park with Louis, he was hearing a hoodie and some sunglasses. If I didn't knew it was him I wouldn't recognize him. We were having fun, as always, and then we sat near of the lake. He had his arms around me and I always feel good when we're that close. We were in silence and that silence was suddenly interrupt by Louis.

"Do you love me? Or do you love Harry?" he asked looking at the lake. I looked at him immediately surprised.

"I, I don't know." I said. "Well, I have to go. Talk to you later."

And after I said that I leaved quickly, without running. After that day I have being asking that question to myself over and over again, so I decided to write the letter to Louis.

It's been almost a week since I send the letter to Louis, Niall had been with me the last few days.

"You know that he loves you, right? You're everything to him." Said Niall trying to make me smile.

"Oh, Niall. I know." I said.

He knew that I was devastated and there was nothing he could do. After a while of seeing tv shows with me Niall had to go back to the boys.

"I see you tomorrow, and if you need to talk call me no matter what." He said while going out the door.

"I know Niall, thank you." I said smiling, a fake smile.

"You don't need to thank me, I always be there." He said and then leaved. I watch him leaved, and wave at him while he was going.


	2. You Got Mail

I always loved Niall, he was like a brother to me. He was always there when I needed, even when he didn't knew what to say, he was there and that's one of the thing that I like about him, besides of the fact that he is always hungry.

I was tired and eventually I fell asleep in the couch, and I would sleep more if it wasn't the sound of the mailman. I looked at that watched and it was 3pm.

"I had a lot of sleep." I thought, and went seeing the mail. I had a letter saying "_Tita_" in the front and I knew from whom that letter was, one of the One Direction boys. They're the only ones that call me Tita all the time. And I was guessing that it was from Louis. I open the letter very carefully, I was scared, terrified. There were two letters, one from Louis and one from Harry. I read the Louis' letter first.

"_I read and re-read your letter a thousand of times. And I re-write this letter more than I like to admit. This is what you make me do, I want to make the perfect letter, perfect like you. But then I want to be a letter from myself and not to look like it's from another person. Oh god, I don't even know how to start. Well, I love you. There I said it, I love you, not in a friend way but in «I'm in love way». By the time you got that figured it out, but I'm saying that anyway. And you're not the reason for my break-up, but you're the reason for I keep on smiling every day. I understand your «I don't know», it's not what I wanted to hear but I understand. And you know I wanted to hear? «I love you Louis», and not in a friend way but a truly love way. Oh Tita, I'm not mad at you, not even close. And I'm sorry for being distant this last few day, I just didn't knew what to say when I see you._

_Always loving you, Louis._"

I almost cried when I read it, I love him and he knows that. And then was Harry's turn.

"_I know I shouldn't write you any letter, but I couldn't help myself for not doing it. I have read your letter to Louis, and well I don't know what to say. I know we have a difficult relationship and personally, I don't like to say that. And I don't like to have a competition with Louis over you, the biggest problem is that both of us love you and not in a friend way. Sorry to make so hard to you, but I don't want to lose you or to lose Louis, so please don't choose one of us without an absolute sure that that's the person you want. We love you, a lot._

_Harry._"

This letter was shorter than Louis', but. But it was from Harry and Harry was very important to me. And what his letter said it was true. They're in a competition and I'm they're price. I felt terrible about myself after reading Harry's letter so I called Niall. He answered immediately.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked, and he sounded worried.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk to my good old friend Niall." I said laughing.

"And what about we go somewhere instead of talking over the phone?"

"Sounds great!" I sounded excited.

"See you in… 10 minutes, is that ok?"


	3. An Unexpected Visit

"It's perfect! See you in 10 minutes."

I was hearing my Element hoodie, my favorite one, some jeans and Vans. I wasn't going to get all prepared for a walk with Niall, I was going to be casual and we're something comfortable as always. In 10 minutes Niall was at my house.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. Wherever you want."

I closed the door of my house and we went for a walk, nowhere specific.

"How's everything in the house?" I asked without eye contact.

"Between Louis and Harry?"

"Yes." I said, still without eye contact.

"They're ok, not like before but ok." He said sadly.

"Niall, I don't want that. I want them to get along, like old times."

"I know. But you got to give some time to that happen."

We went the way back to my house without saying a word. He knew that I was thinking about Harry and Louis, and he knew that I had to think about a decision with them.

"So, we're here." He said.

"You know what, I want to see the boys." I said quickly.

"Really? I thought you wanted to give them more time." He said surprised.

"I want, but I missed them. I miss being with all of you." I said smiling, a genuine smile.

"Get in the car." He said while opening it.

That ride was really long, maybe it wasn't but it seemed like it. I haven't made a decision yet, but I just wanted to see them, maybe that would make me made a faster decision. Niall supported my decision of seeing them, like I said he was like a brother so he was protective but also supportive.

"Welcome to the mansion." He said giggling while opening my door.

Oh god, how I missed the "mansion". I had so good memories of that place, and some bad too. But the good ones were the ones that made a difference. I took a long breath before entering.

"Don't come in the kitchen!" I heard Harry yell.

I came in very quietly and slowly, I don't know why but it was a bit weird being there.

"Don't be afraid, they'll be very happy to have you here." Niall said smiling.


	4. Some Awkwardness In The Mansion

"Who's there with you Niall?" Zayn asked.

"An old friend." Niall answered and sat next to the boys. "Come in here, they won't bit you."

I leaned against the door, Niall smiled as almost if he said to come over to the couch.

"I missed you so much, you have no idea." Zayn said while hugging me.

Louis and Harry went to see what's that fuzz was all about. When they saw me they were both speechless, surprised and a bit scared, I think.

"So don't you guys miss Tita?" Zayn asked.

"Of course!" Harry said and went to hug me.

Louis sat at the couch next to Niall, I was surprised that he wasn't the first one to hug me.

"Well, take a sit." Zayn said pointing to a chair in front of the big couch. "Any news?"

"No, I don't think so." I said. "How about you?"

"Well, he always have news." Zayn said.

"Because, obviously, we're the news." Harry said laughing.

I laughed for a bit, so it didn't seem weird. Louis didn't laugh, and he wasn't looking at me. What's wrong with him? Was because of the letter? His ex-girlfriend? Oh god, this was killing me.

"So Louis, what's wrong?" I asked, maybe I shouldn't have made that question but it was killing me seeing him looking so sad.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said smiling. But it was a fake smile, I knew it.

We all were in silence for a bit, maybe too much time. It wasn't like the old times, it was awkward, it was strange, it was different. We obviously didn't change, but maybe our love triangle ruined every friendship between the boys and me. I looked at my watch.

"Well, maybe I should go." I said.

"Oh, don't go. We haven't seen you for ages!" Zayn said looking sad.

"You can always visit me." I winked at him.

"I know. But we're not all of us together at the same time at the same place." Zayn said.

And we all knew he has right, we weren't together like for a while.

"I can stay here for a little more time, I guess." I said.

"You couldn't just leave, I knew it." Zayn said giggling.

"Don't challenge her!" Niall yelled.


	5. Talks With Louis

We were all laughing for a good amount of time, except for Louis who was in his room. He said to us that he was tired so he left.

"I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." I said while leaving.

I knew every room of their house, something quite good some times. After I left the bathroom I heard Louis singing, I approached at the door of his room, slyly opened the door and leaned against it. He is beautiful, perfect, and seeing him hurting was slowly killing me. He was singing "The Scientist" by Coldplay, and it's one of my favorite songs.

I smiled, "You're amazing Lou."

"I didn't see you there."

"I figured that out. I love that song."

"I know. It's one of your favorites." He smiled. He knew me so well.

"I'm sorry, I hope you know that."

"I know, and I'm sorry too. I don't want to be so distant from you."

"And you think I want that?" I asked seriously.

"Of course not!" He said quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too Lou." I smiled.

"Is that you're decision?"

"I'm not sure yet but I would like to be this way."

He smiled and kissed me on the check. "I would like that too." He smiled.

After a while we were all together, even Liam that just got back from the date with his girlfriend.

"So who's everything with the girl Liam?" I asked smiling.

"Perfect! How about your boyfriend Tita?" He asked laughing

"Oh, you know! He's in France or Italy, I don't remember but he's fine." I said giggling.

"And here I was thinking you were single, and I had a chance with you." Harry said but this time there was no laughter, even that it was a bit funny. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that." He said embarrassed.

"It's ok." I said smiling.

"Do you want to sleep here princess?" Niall asked.

"Do you want to have me here for the night?"


	6. Night In The Mansion

"That's question was unnecessary!" Zayn shouted.

"Of course we want you here." Louis said smiling.

"Ok then." I said smiling to them.

Whenever I slept in their house I didn't need clothes to sleep, I would wear some shorts and a t-shirt from one of the guys. After I put on some Niall's shorts and a Harry's t-shirt I went to Louis' room.

"A Harry's t-shirt?" He asked looking at me.

"Oh Lou, he and I are still friends. And yet, I love this t-shirt!" I said look at the t-shirt. It was a Rolling Stones' t-shirt, a band that Harry and I like a lot!

"And I'm glad we're all friends. It would be awkward if me and Harry we're mad at each other 'cause of a girl."

"Not just some girl, THE girl." I said laughing.

"Ok ok, 'cause of THE girl." He said laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Niall asked while joining us.

"Because of our little Tita." He said while smiling.

After a while we were all in Louis' room except for Liam who went the night for his girlfriend's apartment.

"This looks like old times." Harry smiled, and we all agreed with him.

"I missed you guys." I said. I don't like to show weakness and saying my feelings and thoughts, but with them is was different, I didn't mind saying what I was thinking 'cause they were like my brothers, people with my blood.

"We missed you too, especially Lou." Zayn said hugging me.

"Hey! That was a secret!" Louis shouted.

"Now it isn't." Harry said laughing.

Louis put his arms around my shoulders, looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, his eyes were truly perfect and I lost myself looking at them.

"Well, I'm going out. I'm sick of staying at home." Harry said.

"Why Harry? We're all together!" Zayn shouted and Harry looked at him giving him the look to leave me and Louis alone. "Oh! I think me and Niall are going with you. We'll be back soon."

"Yeah, see you later." Niall said and kissed me on the cheek.


	7. Secret Lover

Niall, Harry and Zayn went out leaving me and Louis all alone. I think Harry understood that Louis and I needed to talk about us, and the others understood that too.

"We need to talk about us." Louis said.

"I know Lou." I said looking down.

"Should we go on a date or something?"

"If you ask me to go on a date with you, I'll say yes."

"I would ask but I already got the answer that I wanted." He smiled and I smiled back at him.

"So, and when is this date?"

"How about… Tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect to me!"

He kissed me, and if it was perfect! It was a passionate kiss, like those in the movies. He spent a lot of time kissing and laughing, until we fall asleep. I felt asleep in his arms.

The date was like a dream. We went to Nando's for dinner and then go to the cinema. It was always fun to go out with Louis.

Two weeks went by, me and Louis were still defining our relationship 'cause we weren't dating. We were like friends with benefits. We kissed and go out a couple of times together but nothing serious.

"I need to talk to you." Niall said while taking me to his room and I followed him.

"What is it?" I asked sitting on his bed.

"Are you Louis' girlfriend?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Something like that, why?"

"Oh, 'cause he's not the only one loving you. You know?"

"I didn't know that. Who is the other one?"

"If you're Louis' girlfriend I can't tell you. It would ruin everything."

"That's not fair Niall! Now I'm going to be thinking of that."

"I love you." He said with a smile, his eyes were perfect, like Louis'. I could swear his eyes sparkled when he said that.

"It's you?"

"Yeah…"

"I… I didn't knew."


	8. Everything Changes

"I know that."

"I made dinner pumpkins." Harry said with a lady's voice.

I hugged Niall and whispered "You should've told me sooner" in his ear.

Eating in the mansion was always a fun thing to do, we would laugh and throw food at each other's. After all that was time for me and Louis had the talk. We went to the roof. The roof was a quiet place, a place to talk or think.

"Are we in a relationship?" I asked looking to his eyes.

"I don't think so." He said looking down.

"Oh. So? What are we doing?" This time I was looking down too, trying to hold my tears.

"I think we're just two friends having fun."

"I can see that. How about Rachel?"

Rachel was his ex-girlfriend. The girl that hated me for being "dating" him for the past few weeks.

"We have been talking. I'm not over her, you know."

"I should've figured it out…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry. You gave up on having a relationship to any of the boys to "have fun" with me. And now I'm doing this to you."

"Yeah, you should be sorry." And I left. I knew if I stayed there I would cry in front of Louis and I didn't want that. I wanted to look strong, as if he was nothing to me. I was so angry that I didn't even saw Harry.

"Hey, Tita! Come here." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, I could see that he was worried.

Louis' appeared, he was crying. "I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"We'll see that."

"You break up?" Harry asked surprised.

"We didn't even start." I said with tears in my eyes

Niall joined us and took me to his room.

"I'm okay Niall." I said trying to look strong.

"You're not Tita. I know you too well to know that you're not ok."


	9. I Love You, But I Still Love Her

"Oh Niall, I shouldn't have choose Louis. He stills love her." I said crying.

"I knew that, but you were in love and love makes us go blind in certain things." He said while hugging me.

"Oh baby, we're so sorry." Zayn said while entering the room. And then hugging us.

"Don't be." I said smiling. "It's not your fault."

"We know but it's hard to watch you like that." Harry said joining the hug.

"Did you talk to Louis?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to talk to him." He said while leaving the room.

**HARRY'S POV (ON)**

"Can I come in?" I asked while opening Louis' door.

"Sure!" He said trying to look fine, but he wasn't.

"What happened?"

"Harry, I love her but I still love Rachel." He said crying. "I can't be with her when I love another person, I just can't hurt her."

"You should tell her that, I'm sure she would understand."

"She hates me."

"Believe me, she doesn't hate you. She's just hurt."

"I don't want her to be hurt, you know."

"That will be hard 'cause she loves you. She choose you over me, even knowing that you came out of a relationship. Love hurts you, but she will be all right. And the only thing you can do to win her friendship back is explaining everything to her."

"You're right Harry, I have to talk to her."

"Just not tonight, talk to her in the morning." I said.

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm just trying to help." I said going back to Niall's room.

**HARRY'S POV (OFF)**

"So how did it go?" Niall asked.

"He wants to talk to you in the morning Tita."

"Why?" I asked, I wasn't crying anymore.


	10. Confrontations

"I think you should hear what he has to say."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'm not forcing you. I'm just saying you should go."

"It's up to you love." Zayn said.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Niall.

"I think you should go. It would be bad if you continuing not talking."

"I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Ok baby girl. Harry and I are going to sleep, and you should too." Zayn said.

"Ok. See you in the morning, and thank you."

"We're always here for you." Harry said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. And Zayn did the same.

"I need to talk to you Harry." Niall said. "I'll be right back princess."

**NIALL'S POV (ON)**

I closed the door behind me and went to Harry's room.

"What do you want Nialler?"

"Do you love her?"

"Tita?"

"Yes, of course!"

"I think so…"

"Well, love is not a maybe thing. If you love someone you know it, and I know I love her."

"I thought she was just a sister to you."

"She's not just a sister, she's special. She understands me, she's my best friend. I don't want her to get hurt."

"She doesn't love me, and I wouldn't hurt her."

"If you say so. See you tomorrow." I said leaving his room and going back to mine. When I got there Tita was already sleeping. "She's perfect even on her sleep" I thought. I put a blanket on top of her and I slept on the floor.

**NIALL'S POV (OFF)**


	11. The Morning After The Fight

I woke up and felt warm then I saw that a blanket was on top of me. "Most have been Niall" I thought. I looked down and saw Niall sleeping on the floor.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said.

"Good morning princess." He said with a sleepy voice.

"You didn't need to sleep on the floor, you could sleep with me."

"I didn't knew if I could."

I smiled, it was sweet of him to give me privacy.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"A little bit. Want to eat something?" He asked while leaving the room.

"Sure." I said following him.

"Stay in the room, I'll be right back." He smiled and I came back to bed. After ten minutes he came in with the food, some pancakes and juice.

"It was delicious." I smiled.

"Well, Liam helped."

"Liam is always with his new girlfriend, I never see him."

"Do you want me to call him here?"

"It's ok. I want to be with you." I smiled but Louis entered the room at the moment.

"I need to talk to you." Louis said.

"I heard about that talk. I'll be right back Nialler." And we went to Louis' room.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting on the opposite side of his bed.

"Explain you everything."

"Start whenever you want." I said while getting comfortable on his bed.

"Well, I love you, you know?"

"Really? I wouldn't say that after last night."

"Let me finish, please."

"Continue…"

"I still love her, but at the same time I love you. And that's the problem. I don't want to be with you knowing I don't love you entirely, I don't want you to get hurt."


	12. Everything's Ok Again

"Guess what, I'm already hurt Lou. I love you so much, and I should've known that you still love her. I will always be your friend, and that won't change just because of this. I love you Lou, not an in «I'm in love» way, but it's a true love."

"I'm glad of that, I don't want to lose your friendship Tita. Love hurts, and it hurts me to see you like this but you'll be ok. And maybe one day when I'm not in love and you're not in love we'll be together."

"Maybe one day that will happen." I smiled.

"I love you Tita, always have, always will."

"Always here." And I hugged him.

"Well, I'm hungry. Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I already ate. But thank you." I said leaving his room and he followed me.

"You two look happy." Harry said.

"I follow your advice and we agreed to stay friends." Louis said.

"That's great!"

"We know dummy." I said while messing his hair.

"You better start running." He said while chasing me down the stairs.

"Stop that children, I'm cooking breakfast." Liam said.

"Look at you, taking care of your best friends." I said.

"So you don't run anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, sorry. I got tired of running from some kid."

"Oh, now I'm some kid." He said hugging me from behind.

"You heard me."

"Ok then, the «some kid» will leave you alone now." He said going to eat in front of the television.

"Are you mad at me Harry?"

"In matter of fact, I am." He said not looking at me.

"Good Harry!"

"You kids are always the same." Liam said laughing.

"Oh dear Liam, I still remember the time you were just like us."


	13. Liam Has A Little CatchUp

"Now I haven't been a lot of time with you and I need you to tell me all the news." He said sitting next to me.

"We need to catch-up, maybe today if it's ok with you."

"Today is ok. Jennifer is at a photo shoot."

"That's great. So it's a friend time." I smiled and he did the same.

"We miss you Li, you should be around more time so you don't need catch-ups." Zayn said sitting with us.

"I'll try to be more time with you."

"Thank you, finally putting us on your agenda." I said and Zayn laugh with me.

"Harry is not mad at you, you know?" Zayn said to me.

"I know, I'm just pretending I am mad at him."

The morning passed as fast as a thunder and me and Liam were going to eat in a restaurant to «catch-up». As always we went to Nando's.

"I know you love Nando's, like Nialler." He said.

"You know your kids too well." I smiled and he did the same.

"Well, enough of sweet talk and tell me all the news that I'm missing."

"I'm going to start from the beginning."

"Obviously!"

"Don't interrupt me! In case you haven't noticed me and Louis we're in love or something like that, but the end of all that was last night. Harry is in love with me and so is Niall."

"Jesus! That's a lot of news." He said. "I knew that you and Louis were on something like that but I didn't knew it has ended, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was for the best."

"Why did it end?"

"Because Lou still loves Rachel and he doesn't want to be with me knowing he stills loves her."

"That's sweet of him."

"It is, but it hurts."

"What are you going to do Tita?" He looked worried when he asked that.

"I'm moving forward. I'll find another person to love me. And you know, Lou and I are still friends, like always, and that's great."


	14. A Picture Ruins Everthing

"Who will it be your next victim, Curly or Irish?"

"Victim? I don't make victims Liam, you know that!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know Li." I looked down when I said that.

"You should talk to them. They both love you, even I can see that."

"Oh Li, help me."

"Well, you're more alike with Niall, you're always hungry and always laughing. But you and Harry are great friends too, and I can see you two in a relationship."

"Do you see me and Niall is a relationship too?"

"That's the problem, I can see that too."

"You're not helping me Li."

"I'm sorry, I tried."

"Well, I already finish eating. We're we going?"

"Wherever you want."

"How about a walk in the park?"

"Sounds great!"

And so we went to the park, it was a typical friend afternoon. We remember old times and we laugh a lot. When it started to get dark we went back to the mansion.

"Anybody home?" Liam asked.

"I'm in the kitchen." Harry said.

"Hi there mate." I said.

"Look who it is." Harry said.

"Liam, Jennifer called." Zayn said and he didn't look happy.

"What happened?" Liam asked.

"I think you should call her." And he did that, he disappear into his room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"This." And he show me a picture of me and Liam at the park, and the paparazzi call me the "Liam's new lover".


	15. Friends Are Always Here Liam

"That's a total lie, and you know that." I sounded angry and sad at the same time and I was trying to my tears don't fall.

"We know Tita, that's all a big misunderstood." Harry said hugging me and I stopped trying to hold my tears.

"I'm going to see Liam." Zayn said.

**ZAYN'S POV (ON)**

I went to Liam's room and it was so silence.

"Are you ok?" I said opening the door.

"Yes, thank you." Liam said but I knew he wasn't.

"I know you too well Li. What did she said?"

"She's really angry, she doesn't believe me."

"That's 'cause she doesn't know Tita. Tita wouldn't do that to anybody."

"Then why did she involve with Lou?"

"Lou was, and still is, single. That's different. Besides, Lou asked her out on a date." I said. "And Li, you know her. That question is just the anger talking."

"Yeah, you're right. What are we doing about this?"

"We're going to talk to Simon tomorrow and tell him about this."

"Ok. I'm staying here, do you mind?"

"Of course not, I'm staying here with you."

"Thanks Wayne." And he laughed when said that.

"It good to hear a laugh."

**ZAYN'S POV (OFF)**

Harry and I were on the roof, lying there, just watching the sky, not talking and I was thinking. Thinking on what Liam said at Nando's, was Niall and I so alike? And would Harry and I be a good couple? And what about Liam and Jennifer, would they be ok with all this?

"This feels good." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What are you thinking?" He asked looking at me.

"A lot of things."


	16. Talks With Harry

"Like what?"

"Liam and Jennifer, Niall and I… And us." I looked at him saying the lasts two words.

"Us?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking about us?"

"Liam said to me that we would be a good couple and that he see us in a relationship, and I was thinking about that."

"But you don't feel anything for me, in a love way of course."

"I never said that Harry."

"But would you like to see us as a couple?"

"I don't know, and that's the problem."

"We're you are." Louis interrupted our talk. "I have been looking for you two."

"What's up Lou?" I said while he lying between me and Harry.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Well, I'm going to eat something. Are you guys going?"

"I'm staying here." Harry said.

"And I'm staying here with Harry."

"See you later boys." I said leaving the roof and when I was going to the kitchen I bumped into Niall.

"Watch where you go miss." He said.

"Sorry Nialler." I said smiling.

"I was about to eat something. Are you joining me?"

"Of course! I was going to eat too."

"Looks like we thought the same." He said while going to the kitchen and I followed him. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything."

"Here you go." He said putting a plate full of Oreo's and sitting in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm just worried about Liam."

"About the picture?"


	17. Liam Talks To Jennifer

"Yes. You guys know I wouldn't do that, don't you?"

"Well, I know that and I hope that the rest of them know that too."

"I hope that too."

"Well, don't worry about that love. We'll figure something out." He smiled.

"Thanks Irish. I think I'm going home."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"No, I'll just take a cab. Call me later." I kissed his cheek and leave their house.

**LIAM'S POV (ON)**

Zayn and I were playing video games since I got home to get my head out of everything.

"Hey there." Niall said sitting next to us.

"Hey Nialler. Where's Tita?" Zayn asked him.

"She went home." He looked sad while saying that.

"I forgot about her! Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's fine, she's just worried about you and Jennifer."

"Talking about that maybe you should call her." Zayn said to me.

"I don't know if I should."

"Go there and call her already."

And so I went, I was scared of it. I love Jennifer and I don't want to lose her, but she should know me better, she should know that I'll never do that to her.

"Hello?" I heard the voice through the telephone.

"Hi Jen, it's Liam again. I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"All this! You should know me better. I wouldn't lie to you and go out with another girl. Tita is just a friend, she's one of my best friends."

"And why didn't I met her when I went to your house?"

"Because she was kind of mad at Louis and Harry, that's why."

"I want to meet her."

"Sure! Whenever you want."


	18. It's A Date Then

"Tomorrow. 20 o'clock at your house."

"See you tomorrow then." And she hung up. I went back to my room.

"How did it went?" Zayn asked.

"Good, I think. She wants to meet Tita, tomorrow."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Niall asked.

"I think so."

"And did Tita agreed to go?" Zayn asked.

"I haven't told her anything."

"I will call her." Niall said.

**LIAM'S POV (OFF)**

**NIALL'S POV (ON)**

I love hearing her voice so I volunteer for calling her about the date with Liam and Jennifer.

"Hello again." She said through the phone.

"Hello beautiful. I have news to you."

"Shout them out."

"Jennifer wants to meet you."

"Liam's girlfriend? Really?"

"Yes. And you have dinner with her and Liam at our house, tomorrow, at 20 o'clock."

"Well, I'm going. I want to save their relationship."

"That's great! Don't you want to come over?"

"Love, I just came out of there. I'm not going back again."

"Oh, ok. I just gave it a shoot." I laugh nervously.

"But you can always come here if you want to."

"There's no need to. I see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow Irish." She laughed before hanging up.

"I love you." I whispered to the phone even knowing that she didn't listen. I sit in my bed and wondered how she didn't notice that I have loved her for so much time, more time than she knows. Only Liam and Zayn knew that I have a thing for her, but it was our secret. In fact, it has Liam's idea to say my feelings to her before it was too late. And I wonder, was it too late?


	19. Maybe We Should Talk

"So, did she agree to go?" Liam asked sitting next to me.

"She did." I said.

"That's great!"

"I know. She's worried about you."

"She doesn't need to be. I want to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked. My thoughts went directly to Tita.

"About Tita and you." And my thoughts were right.

"What's the problem?"

"I think she's falling for you, and you're falling for her."

"The second guess is right. Oh Payne, what do I do?"

"Talk to her."

"Ok. I'll do it, tomorrow."

"Great. Now, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"See you later." I waved at him while he was going through the door. I couldn't sleep, my mind was in what I was I going to say to Tita tomorrow.

**NIALL'S POV (OFF)**

I woke up and look at the watch, 1pm, after that I checked my phone and there were two messages, the first one was from Liam:

_Don't worry about us, Jennifer and I will be all right. And thank you for coming to the dinner. Love you a lot, Liam._

The second one was from Harry:

_Hey you. I have been thinking about us and we need to talk. Tomorrow at your house? I'll be there at 3pm. Love you, Harry._

I took a shower and wore shorts and a t-shirt. Took breakfast and since I was waiting for Harry I would watched some shows on television. Before 3pm someone knock on my door.

"Hello Harry." I said while opening the door.

"You saw my message."

"Of course."

"So, we need to talk."


	20. Two Lovers, One Choice

"You said that in the message."

"Yeah. Who do you love?"

"I love you and all the boys."

"Not in that way. True love way."

"I have true love for all of you."

"You understood what I meant."

"I don't know."

"Is it me?"

"Look Harry, I really like Niall. But I really like you too."

"You can't love two persons at the same time."

"So, it's different types of love."

"Maybe it is."

"I knew I shouldn't have come." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you loved me, because of what you said yesterday."

"Look Harry, you're charming and fabulous but you have a dangerous fault."

"And what is that?"

"You're a flirt."

"But you can trust me."

"I know Harry, but you also know that I have been hurt because of flirts."

"I know Tita, I'm sorry. Maybe I should leave." He said going to the door.

"I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight." He said leaving.

**HARRY'S POV (ON)**

I wish she felt the way I feel about her, I wish she would say that she loves me but that didn't happened. I don't know what to do. I went home and as I walked him I saw Louis.

"Hey there buddy. Where did you go?" He asked.

"Take care of some business."


	21. Get Ready For The Date

"Like what?"

"Tita." I said with a little bit of disappointment.

"Auch, what was that in your voice?"

"Oh Lou, you've been there too." I said sitting next to him.

"She's a hell of a girl."

"Yes, she is."

"Did you tell her you love her?"

"She already knows that."

"Does she loves you back?"

"I don't know."

"She'll find out that, with time."

"I hope so."

**HARRY'S POV (OFF)**

I spent all afternoon watching movies on my own so I don't have think about Harry. I looked at my clock and I started getting ready for the date. An hour later I was ready and going to the mansion.

"Hello." Liam said opening the door before I knocked.

"Who did you know?"

"I didn't, I'm going to pick Jennifer." He interrupted me.

"Hello miss." Zayn said hugging me.

"Hello there handsome."

"Come, Harry's making dinner."

"I can see that, it smells delicious."

"Niall and Louis can you help in another way?" I heard Harry complained.

"Can I help too?" I asked smiling.

"Of course you can." Louis hugged me while saying that.

"I'm going to put the table."

"Make sure it doesn't break." Niall laughed.


	22. The Date

"Really funny guys!" Zayn said leaving the kitchen.

"So… what can I do?" I asked.

"You can help Louis with the desert." Harry said.

"I'm not going pretty well."

"Let me help you then."

We done all the cooking before Liam and Jennifer arrived. I was extremely nervous about this date with Liam's girlfriend.

"Are you alright?" Niall asked me.

"I'm fine." I smiled. But I bet he thought that I wasn't that fine.

"So… Jennifer, this is my friend Tita and Tita this is my girlfriend."

"Hi! I'm so glad to finally meet you." I said.

"I feel the same. So you're my boyfriend's friend?"

"Yes, I am. We've been all friends for a while."

"Why didn't I meet you when I met the guys?"

"I have no idea."

"Baby, that's a coincidence you haven't met before."

"Yeah… a coincidence."

I wanted to confront her, because she sounded like she didn't believe us. Ok, I get it that she didn't believe me, she barely knows me. But doesn't trust her boyfriend? That's really bad. But the dinner came to an end, it was a sophisticated dinner. Jennifer made me some questions about me and Liam but she couldn't worry about us.

"So, tell me. How did you meet each other's?" She asked me.

"Well, the first one I met was Harry. He was at a bar with some friends and I knew one of his friends and I went to say «hi» to him and my friend introduce me to Harry."

"I started to flirt with her but at the end of the night we were good friends, we switched numbers and started talking. After a few weeks I introduce her to the rest of the boys."

"We all thought that she was Harry's secret lover." Zayn laughed.

"And it wasn't?" Jennifer asked.

"No! We were, and still are, just friends." I smiled.

"Well, I'm going home. I have work tomorrow." Jennifer said.


	23. Follow Your Heart

"Oh, already? Well, I hope we see each other soon."

"Yes, already. Sure, I'm glad to meet you." She said and Liam went take her home.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said.

"Already?" I asked.

"I'm tired. See you tomorrow." And he left to his room.

"What the matter is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Oh dear Tita, you should know the answer to that." Louis said.

"Come with me." I said to Louis and he followed me to his room.

"What Tita?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not making a decision for you Tita but I think you should follow your heart." And he hugged me after saying that.

"Here you are." Liam said sitting next to us.

"So Liam, you didn't stay there?" I asked.

"No. We're kind of in a break."

"Auch! That's bad." Louis said.

"Maybe it's for the best." Liam said. "How're you doing baby?"

"One step at a time."

"I gave you my opinion when we went to Nando's, but now it's time for you to follow your heart."

"Thank you LeeLee!" And I went to the doors direction.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked me.

"Taking care of some business." I said and left his room.

I went to Harry's room, I need to talk to him.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Do whatever you what." He said.

"You didn't need to use that tone of voice."

"I'm sorry." He said not looking at me.


	24. The Good News

"Well, I wanted to give you some news but since you're kind of mad I'm going." I said with a kid's voice.

"News? What news?" This time he was looking at me.

"Harry, I'm sorry for what I said to you this afternoon."

"That's ok. Maybe that's the truth."

"I thought about us and I decided I should follow my heart. Well, that was Liam and Louis' advice."

"And…"

"And, Niall is like a brother to me, but you are different, you're special."

"That means what I'm thinking?"

"What're you thinking?"

"That you're asking me out."

"Well, kind of."

"I accept your offer."

"Great!" I said and he pulled me to him and kissed me.

"Am I allowed to do that?" He asked with his head against mine.

"Of course you are silly." I said kissing him.

"So… When are we going on a date?" He asked me putting his arm around my neck.

"That's your job!"

"Ok, I'll text if you need to go formal or casual."

"So, it's tomorrow?"

"Yeah! If you're not busy, of course."

"I'm free."

"Good!"

"Well, I'm going home."

"Now? Can't you stay here with me?"

"I spent here the night the other day, now it's your turn to sleep over at my house."

"Ok." He said going out the door. "Aren't you coming?"


End file.
